11 Red Roses
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Random One-shot. i got the idea whilst on my work experience. "Okay, bye." He said fast. He hurried from the room and left me there like a lemon."What just happened?" I asked myself. 'i will love you until the last rose dies' CHANNY, please read, thanks:


**11 Red Roses**

**Summary:**** I am doing my work experience this week, and as I am working in a flower shop, and I was de-thorning roses, and this came to me. Sonny's POV. Hope you likey! NOW FINISHED WORK EXPERIENCE, YAY.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. If I did, THEY WOULD'VE KISSED ALREADY. I hope Disney are reading this, maybe they'll get the hint that we want them to kiss. (Sonny and Chad that is!)**

I was happily walking along the hallway of Condor Studios after getting a chocolate Fro-Yo. I was just about to reach out and grab the door knob on my dressing room door, when I heard voices. I rested my head against the door and listened.

"I have no idea, why don't you go and ask the girl yourself." Said a female voice.

"Because she's clever, she will work it out." Answered a male voice.

Who on earth were these people in mine and Tawni's dressing room.

"Chad, she won't. Look, if you really love her..." She was cut off.

"I do love her Tawni, more than you can ever imagine."

Okay, it was Chad and Tawni in our dressing room. My heart plummeted, Chad loved someone, but that can't be right, he loves me. Wait, What! Sonny what the hell are you talking about, Chad doesn't love you, he loves himself.

I sighed. I really have a small crush on him, stop. BIG crush on him, ugh.

"Well good for you, so I have no idea what she would like, go ask someone else." Tawni said, then I heard footsteps then her door open.

I opened my door and put on a surprised face.

"CHAD! What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Erm, I... heh, I..."

"Spit it out." I told him.

"Fine." I knew exactly where this was going.

"Fine." I replied.

"Good." Chad said.

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Oh we are so good." I smirked.

"Really Sonny? Really?" He asked, oh here it comes, the CDC charm. I sighed.

"Yes we're good, now if you don't mind leaving." I said and pointed to the door.

"Wait, Sonny."

"Ugh, what now?" I asked, clearly annoyed, and Chad could see that.

"Look, I have a friend, he well, really likes this girl, but they hate each other."

"Hmmm." I nodded.

"And he really want to give this girl something, to show he loves her, but doesn't know what." He said.

"And so he asked you for help." I giggled, Chad glared at me.

"Very funny Monroe, well what do you suggest he gives her?"

"Well, I know what I would like from a boy."

"What?" He asked quickly.

"Whoa, hold your fire Cooper."

"Sorry." He mumbled, so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Chad, your apologizing, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now carry on." Chad said through gritted teeth.

"I would like a bunch of 11 Red Roses." I said, and was once again cut off.

"Why 11?" He asked.

"So one would be plastic and would equal the 12, and a small note saying '_I will love you until the last rose die_' that would be sweet." I finished.

"Okay, bye." He said fast.

He hurried from the room and left me there like a lemon.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

**Couple of Hours Later**

"Delivery for Sonny Monroe at the front desk." Came Josh's voice from the intercom. I got up from my comfortable position on the sofa in the Prop House and walked to the reception.

"Here you go." Josh said and handed me a bouquet of flowers, they were red roses, was this some sort of prank.

"Thanks." I said and headed to my dressing room.

I got a vase from my make up table and put some water in it, I then placed the roses in it. On the top I saw a note written in what could only be an male's writing. I tore open the envelope and written on the piece of pale pink paper was a note.

_To my Sonshine,_

_I will love you, until the last rose dies._

_?_

I smiled at the letter, I went to look at the flowers, and as I had said to Chad earlier, 11 read Red Roses and one plastic. I smiled and felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around and was greeted with a soft pair of lips, I had no idea who it was, but it felt right, I closed my eyes and moved my lips slowly against his.

Then he ruined the moment and pulled back. Chad.

"CHAD! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!" I screamed.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Pull away." Said with a 'duh' tone.

"I dunno." He mumbled and attached our lips again.

Then I ruined and pulled back for air.

"So, you were that 'friend' of your then." I asked.

"How d'guess?" He asked.

"The roses." I said bluntly.

"Well..."

"Shut up." I said and attacked his lips with mine.

**Hey, did you like it? Like I said, I go the idea from doing my work experience, I have finally finished it now YAY, lol. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


End file.
